Jagged Little Pill
by Weaslette
Summary: Mr.Weasley has found something muggle. What will happen when Ron gets a hold of it? Wreck havic on the school, of course! ...just not intentionally.


**(A/N) - This is my first HP fanfiction story... well not really. But I just made this new account and I wanted to post this really silly, idiotic story I was writing when I got bored. So here goes!**

**If you want, please REVIEW my story. I would really appreciate it, good or bad. Toodles!**

**- Ashley**

**P.S - I got the name of the story from, yes you guessed it! That one song by Alanis Morisette.**

* * *

**Jagged Little Pill  
**_Chapter One: All Things Muggle_

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

He turned and looked at Ron in utter disbelief, wondering what it was that was making him so hyper and nervous lately. It was actually becoming annoying though, and for the hundredth time that year they were in detention again... all thanks to Ron. And Harry really was worried. Ron had never acted so weird in his life!

"Go for it." Harry replied, kicking back in his seat and letting his feet drop against the desk lazily.

"You know all about muggle stuff right?"

He looked at him again, shocked. Something weird was definitely going on and honestly, he was quite scared to find out.

"Er... yeah... Is there a point to this?"

Ron twisted his hands together nervously, his eyes darting back in forth from paranoia and pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket.

"Ron, what is that? Better yet, HOW did you get that?"

He chuckled lightly, one of those weird things he has been doing lately, and passed him the bottle for closer inspection.

"I'm not sure, Harry, and that is where you come in. Dad found it... somewhere... not sure where exactly. Do you know what it is?"

Harry looked at the label and gasped loudly, before giggling... yes giggling!... madly. "I have no idea how you got that, but I really don't think you should take 'em."

He gulped audibly, his eyes scanning the room once again and took the bottle out of Harry's hand hastily.

"I.. err... kind of.. well.. already took one... or two... or more.."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah.. I didn't mean to.. really. But, I wanted to know what they were.. by the way, you still haven't told me... so what in the BLEEDING hell are they?"

Harry just sat there, staring at him before breaking the silence and giving him a stern, Hermione like, look.

"Those are drugs, Ron. And I KNOW you don't have ADD... they will make you hyper. Oooo! I should have known! That is what has been wrong with you lately!"

Ron shot him a confused look, his forehead creased in thought. Drugs? Muggle drugs? Awesome! I can't wait to tell Dad...

"Really? How cool!"

"No, not cool! They are like one of the worst things in the muggle world. People DIE, Ron. DIE!" He yelled hysterically, waving his arms about in the air like a lunatic.

"Er.. Harry. Um.. I kind of.. slipped a pill into your drink earlier.."

"Again... WHAT! Ron!"

He raised his hands up in defense, an innocent look plastered to his face. "I was just testing! I didn't know they were bad or anything!"

"Of course they are! You blubbering idiot! No offense.." He started.

"None taken."

"But, you are so stupid sometimes Ron! I mean, really! Muggle drugs! I can't believe you!" He screamed again before busting out into hysterics and running around the room.

He scratched his head in confusion and mumbled to himself. "Umm... yeah."

"Something you're hiding there, Weasel?" A voice asked from beside him, breaking him out of his little reverie.

"Nnnoo-noo. Not at all, ferret-boy. Why do you ask?"

He smirked at him before grabbing the pill bottle of the desk and laughed evilly. "Muggle drugs? How did you even PAY for this?"

"How would you know anything about that, Malfoy?"

He smirked again and turned around, marching out of detention ignoring Hagrid's yells and scurries... He was after all trying to get Malfoy's attention and handle a very hyper Potter on the other side of the room.

Harry came running over later though, his hyperness growing weary.

"Ron - Never - Let - Me - Take - Those - Again!" He warned, eyes flickering dangerously.

"Er.. then this is a good time to tell you.. I guess... that umm.. well.. Malfoy took my first bottle of pills."

He just smiled. "Good thing you don't have anymore then!"

"Err... umm..."

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
